Slam Tasmanian
Slam Tasmanian is the tetartagonist of Loonatics Unleashed. He is the group's muscle-bound heavyweight and wears a purple uniform. Slam is a descendant of Taz the Tasmanian Devil and most likely the Tasmanian She-Devil. History Before gaining his powers, Slam was a professional wrestler named the Twisted Spinner (The Terror From Somewhere). Speech The speech Slam uses sounds like simple grunting of English, but is implied to be dialogue the audience is not meant to understand, similar to his ancestor. The other Loonatics will sometimes mention what Slam said, effectively translating anything important. In the second season, while still not fluent in the language, he speaks better English. Personality While Slam is generally brawns over brains, he does show great intelligence when it comes to battle strategies, as seen in I Am Slamacus when he figures out not only how to defeat Gorlop , but how to use Gorlop's abilities to escape. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - This skill was inherited by Slam's ancestors. *'Enhanced Durability'- Slam appears able to withstand significant blunt force trauma without injury. *'Tornado Maximizer' - Slam has the ability to spin into a tornado form, just like his ancestor, although it is more powerful. He is also capable of launching tornadoes from his arms. He can manipulate his spin to perform different functions (ex. Suction mode). *'Thunder Mode' - The ability to launch small (electric) tornadoes from his arms (according to the opening credits, he can use these powers at a "spin level" of "8447.8". If the spin level is assumed to be based off of rotations per second then he would be spinning at over MACH 7), as well as spinning into a near-unstoppable electrical hurricane. He has also generated flame through friction. Appearances Season 1 * Loonatics on Ice * Attack of the Fuzz Balls * The Cloak of Black Velvet * Weathering Heights * Going Underground * The Comet Cometh * The World is My Circus * Stop the World, I Want to Get Off * Sypher * Time After Time * The Menace of the Mastermind * Acmegeddon Part I * Acmegeddon Part II Season 2 * Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword * A Creep in the Deep * I Am Slamacus * The Heir Up There * The Family Business * Cape Duck * The Hunter * It Came From Outer Space * Apocalypso * In the Pinkster * The Music Villain * The Fall of Blanc, Part I * In Search of Tweetums, Part II Trivia *In the original trailer, Slam's name was Spaz. *There are some moments where if listened closely enough, actual words can be heard among his grunts. Sometimes a sentence can even be heard. Gallery 639px-Loonatics Unleashed Episode 6 - The Comet Cometh14.jpg Tazloonatics.gif SlamT.png Ohbrother.jpg Sandwich_helmet.jpg Loonatics_mad_2.jpg Loonatics_slime.jpg 2-SlamTasmania.jpg Slam_Tasmanian.png Slam_Tasmanian_2.png Screen Shot 2018-02-06 at 9.41.07 AM.png 1468522 184137461786622 1559961769 n.png Snapshot - 135.jpg Snapshot - 128.jpg Loonatics gossamer.jpg Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 5.25.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 5.21.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 5.21.42 PM.png slam_7_by_20010.jpg SlamTasmanian.PNG tumblr_ne1dwv1l1J1tebgogo3_1280.png 6987702820 213730faa3 b.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Descendants Category:Males Category:Loonatics members